1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a tool chest assembly comprised of a lower chest and an upper chest that are both molded from a plastic material. The lower chest is supported on castered wheels and the upper chest is supported on the lower chest, and both the lower and upper chests have storage drawers mounted in front openings of the chests and closure members that close over the front openings of the chests.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior art tool chest assemblies of the type provided by the present invention are typically constructed of sheet metal sections secured together by spot welds or spatially arranged threaded fasteners. The assembly of the separate sheet metal panels in the production of these types of tool chests is time consuming, labor-intensive and contributes significantly to their overall cost. Moreover, the strength of these tool chests is limited by the number of spot welds or threaded fasteners employed in connecting adjacent sheet metal panels of the chests together, and the useful life of these tool chests is determined by whether additional steps are taken during their construction to protect the parts from corrosion or rusting, which additional steps also contribute to the overall cost of the tool chests.